


Dizzy in Love

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve remembers as he watches Bucky sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dizzy in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a Steve/Tony shipper but just this once…

DIZZY IN LOVE 

He watched Bucky sleep and remembered - 

The day he fell in love with him. 

They had gone to Coney Island. They’d ridden all the rides over and over, especially the ferris wheel and the roller coaster, ridden them so many times that both of them were dizzy and more than a little sick. 

“One last time,” Bucky said as they boarded the roller coaster. 

Steve followed and watched his friend as it climbed up then plummeted down. Bucky had a look of joy so pure that it had stunned Steve, had made Steve see how special his friend was. 

~end~


End file.
